


In Brief

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: King JJ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 12h.@katsuki-yuri If you need another hug, JJ is here! #YuriKatsuki #RostelecomCup2016Michele Crispino @mickey-crispino  ᐧ 8h@Jjleroy!15 do you see what you’ve done





	1. Tweets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HapaxLegomenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapaxLegomenon/gifts).



> Your letter said social media and genfic, both of which I adore writing, so I hope you like this treat! <3
> 
> Set just after the conclusion of the Rostelecom Cup, when Yuri Katsuki is on a plane and Victor is with Makkachin and neither of them are aware of what is happening on Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter of the fic is the image-version of this fic. If you are using a screenreader, please skip to Chapter 2! Thanks!

  
  


* * *

 

  


* * *

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

* * *

 

  


* * *

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  


* * *

 

  



	2. Tweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the text-version of Chapter One!

**King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 12h  
.@katsuki-yuri If you need another hug, JJ is here! #YuriKatsuki #RostelecomCup2016   
  


**Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 12h  
@Jjleroy!15 Oh myyy, surely @katsuki-yuri hasn’t gotten tired of @v-nikiforov already? #RostelecomCup2016 #heartbreakerYuriKatsuki

  
**Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu  ᐧ 12h  
@Jjleroy!15 @katsuki-yuri @christophe-gc what. #itrustedyou #HowCouldIFindOutThisWay #RostelecomCup2016

 

 

 **JJ GIRLS OFFICIAL** @jjgirls ᐧ 11h  
@Jjleroy!15 Is that offer open to everyone? ❤  
 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 11h  
@jjgirls As long as you wait your turn, I’d be happy to. ;) But my best hugs are reserved for the lovely @isabella_yang

 

 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu  ᐧ 10h  
@katsuki-yuri if you’re not picking up my call you better be on a plane #stillshocked

 

 

 **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuri-plisetsky ᐧ 9h  
@Jjleroy!15 @katsuki-yuri ...are you still hugging people  
 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 9h  
@katsuki-yuri @yuri-plisetsky Of course-- you only need to ask. 

 **  
**Yuri Plisetsky @yuri-plisetsky ᐧ 9h  
@Jjleroy!15 @katsuki-yuri not you, asswipe, the other yuri  
  
  
**Yuri Plisetsky** @yuri-plisetsky ᐧ 9h  
@Jjleroy!15 @katsuki-yuri gross

 

 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu  ᐧ 8h  
@Jjleroy!15 so what’s this about a hug at #RostelecomCup2016 @emil_nekola @mickey-crispino @sala-crispino  
  


**Sara Crispino** @sala-crispino ᐧ 8h  
@phichit+chu Nothing untoward, I promise <3

 **  
**Phichit Chulanont @phichit+chu  ᐧ 8h  
@sala-crispino oh ho, did you also get a hug from @katsuki-yuri? How naughty! :O  
 

 **Michele Crispino** @mickey-crispino  ᐧ 8h  
@phichit+chu @sala-crispino There WASN’T anything naughty about it!!!!  
 

 **Sara Crispino** @sala-crispino ᐧ 8h  
@phichit+chu @mickey-crispino it was all in good fun <3  
 

 **Emil Nekola** @emil_nekola ᐧ 8h  
@Jjleroy!15 @emil_nekola @mickey-crispino @sala-crispino @phichit+chu It was just a big old hugging fest!

   
**Michele Crispino** @mickey-crispino  ᐧ 8h  
@Jjleroy!15 do you see what you’ve done

 

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 7h  
@Jjleroy!15 haha at least you were discreet enough about the hug not to get caught on camera  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 7h  
@Jjleroy!15 too bad the same can’t be said for your skating outfit #toomuchgreen

 **  
**King JJ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 7h  
@christophe-gc Excuse me  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 7h  
@Jjleroy!15 that much green will always make your Besti squat look like frog legs  
 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 7h  
@christophe-gc At least I can pull one off without groping myself lol  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 7h  
@Jjleroy!15 it’s all part of the performance ;)  
 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 7h  
@christophe-gc As long as you can convince the judges of that, I’ll take your word for it  
 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 7h  
@christophe-gc But you have decent jumps and footwork  
 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 7h  
@christophe-gc Not as good as mine, but decent  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 7h  
@Jjleroy!15 and here I thought you were complimenting me  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 7h  
@Jjleroy!15 you do have nice quads though ;)  
 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 7h  
@christophe-gc ...The jumps?  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 7h  
@Jjleroy!15 let’s go with that

 

 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 6h  
@phichit+chu how are @katsuki-yuri’s hugs, incidentally  
 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu  ᐧ 6h  
@christophe-gc @katsuki-yuri gives excellent hugs, 11/10, would hug again #bestbros4life #cantbreakourbond #besthugs  
 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu  ᐧ 6h  
@christophe-gc @katsuki-yuri and apparently now @Jjleroy!15 can also confirm ??

   
**King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 6h  
@christophe-gc @katsuki-yuri @phichit+chu Very firm, good strength, arrives unexpectedly.  
 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu  ᐧ 6h  
@christophe-gc @katsuki-yuri @Jjleroy!15 LOL

 

 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu  ᐧ 5h  
@katsuki-yuri deserves his notifications blowing up-- how could you leave us out? ;A; @+guanghongji+ @leo.iglesia #CupOfChina

 

 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu  ᐧ 4h  
@Jjleroy!15 @emil_nekola @mickey-crispino @sala-crispino come find me @ the GPF banquet? we need to be hanging out if @katsuki-yuri is hugging you  
 

 **Sara Crispino** @sala-crispino ᐧ 4h  
@phichit+chu @Jjleroy!15 @emil_nekola @mickey-crispino Sure! But don’t forget @yuri-plisetsky and @seunggil-lee

 

 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu  ᐧ 3h  
@katsuki-yuri you made so many friends at #RostelecomCup2016 !!!

 

 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 2h  
Don’t forget to submit suggestions for music collabs and poses you’d like to see for this year’s off-season #photoshoot!  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 2h  
@Jjleroy!15 no full nudity? you got close last year with your booty shorts  
 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 2h  
@christophe-gc I was wearing my skates!  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 2h  
@Jjleroy!15 ...around your arms, by the laces  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 2h  
@Jjleroy!15 nice tramp stamp though  
 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 2h  
@christophe-gc It was demanded by the people.  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 2h  
@Jjleroy!15 the tramp stamp or the photos?  
 

 **King JJ** ☆ @Jjleroy!15 ᐧ 2h  
@christophe-gc It’s not any worse than what you do on the ice!  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 2h  
@Jjleroy!15 ...you’re lucky you’re pretty  
 

 **Christophe Giacometti** @christophe-gc ᐧ 2h  
@Jjleroy!15 anyway, send me the link to your charity page, i’ve got some ideas

 

 

 **Yuri Plisetsky** @yuri-plisetsky ᐧ 1h  
@katsuki-yuri don’t forget to give @v-nikiforov shit about leaving you

   
**Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu  ᐧ 55m  
@katsuki-yuri @yuri-plisetsky @v-nikiforov WHAT

 

 

 **Yuri Katsuki** @katsuki-yuri ᐧ 4m  
Just arrived home in Japan! It’s good to be back

**  
**Phichit Chulanont @phichit+chu  ᐧ 3m  
@katsuki-yuri IF YOU VALUE OUR FRIENDSHIP YOU WILL CALL ME IMMEDIATELY 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment or a kudos on your way out! <3


End file.
